Technologies for recognizing objects based on image information have been widely used (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and the like). For example, technologies for recognizing faces or predetermined objects from image information have been widely used for digital cameras, smartphones, image processing software operating on personal computers, robot devices, and the like.